Figment Of My Imagination
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: You see, every night, Brittany and Santana would go to sleep and meet each other in dreamland. They always meet at a different place, never the same location. What both girls don't realize is that the other is not a figment of her imagination; Brittany lived in Lima, Ohio and Santana lived in Dalton, Ohio. They both very much exit.


**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Come on, Brittany, bed time!" Cassidy Pierce called to her six-year-old daughter who was playing outside, in the backyard.

Brittany looked up from whatever it is she was doing, her lips stretching in a wide smile, "Really?" then she got up, dropping all of her toys and running past her mom to head to the bathroom to take her usual bath.

Cassidy Pierce always thought it was a blessing that her daughter never caused any problems during bed time, in fact she looked forward to it. But she couldn't help but find it odd that her little girl was the only one of her many, many friends who actually went to bed without a fuss. She wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth though.

Brittany was all changed and ready by the time her mother came from the bathroom, after draining the bathtub, to tuck her in.

"Mommy!" Brittany whined, "You're taking too long!"

Cassidy chuckled, "Okay, okay," she handed Brittany's favorite stuffed animal; a unicorn, to her and tucked them both in, "What story do you want me to read to you?"

Brittany's eyes widened, then she faked a yawn, "No, mommy, I'm really tired…"

Brow raised, Cassidy Pierce shook her head at her little girl, but kissed her forehead and wished her daughter goodnight before she left.

Brittany sighed, "'Night momma,"

Brittany closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Brittany was in a big amusement park. It was empty apart from her. But Brittany knew that her best friend was there, and she knew exactly where to find her._

_She ran all the way to the Ferris wheel, and looked up, "Santana! Come down!"_

_The little girl in question looked down from one of the higher compartments and smiled, "Hi, Britt!"_

_Brittany bounced on her heels until the Ferris wheel stopped and Santana came out. Both girls ran toward each other._

"_How was your day?" Santana asked Brittany._

_Brittany rambled on about her dance class and Santana listened with the utmost adoration painted on her face._

_Brittany let out a deep breath, "Then Rachel said that I was stupid and walked out of the class," she pouted, "I'm not stupid, am I San?_

_Santana shook her head, "No, and Rachel is only saying that because she's jealous!"_

_Humming, Brittany seemed to accept that answer, "Well, what about you? What did you do today?"_

_Santana shrugged, "We went and visited abuela today, and she took us out to dinner at this really fancy restaurant to celebrate Mama's promotion!"_

_Santana suddenly looked up at the sky and sighed, "I have to go, my Mama's waking me up," she frowned._

_Both girls embraced for the last time in their meeting._

"_Where do you wanna go tomorrow?" asked Brittany._

_Santana bit her lip, thinking, "The beach?"_

_Brittany frowned, "But we went there last month,"_

_Santana shook her head, "No, I wanna take you to this beach in Mama's book! It's really pretty! Just leave it to me, okay?"_

_Brittany nodded, then kissed Santana's cheek, "Mommy's calling, I'll see you tomorrow!"_

Santana opened her eyes to see her mother's face, "Come on, mija, you have school,"

Sighing, Santana smiled a little, thinking of the amusement park and then got up to get ready for school.

* * *

You see, every night, Brittany and Santana would go to sleep and meet each other in dreamland. They always meet at a different place, never the same location. They "met" when they were three years old, and have been meeting every day since. What both girls don't realize is that the other is not a figment of her imagination; Brittany lived in Lima, Ohio and Santana lived in Dalton, Ohio. They both very much exist. But neither knew. And as they grew older, they began to depend on each other in ways they couldn't depend on anyone else.

* * *

_Brittany was already lying in the middle of the football field when Santana came to meet her. It was freshman year of high school and Brittany had made the Cheerios, so Santana demanded she see the blonde girl in her uniform (only partly because of her growing attraction to said girl)._

_The blonde smiled softly, a little sadly when she heard Santana's footsteps stop right next to her, "Hey, 'Tana…"_

"_Britt?" Santana could sense that her best friend wasn't feeling too well, "What's wrong?"_

_Brittany opened her eyes, "Can you hold me first?"_

_Santana nodded and laid down, pulling Brittany over so she could wrap her arms around her. She felt her lungs stop working when Brittany laid her head on her chest._

"_Well, you know how me and Rachel got really close in junior high?"_

_Santana nodded, running her fingers over the girl's bare arms, "Yeah, sure, even though I totally stand by what I said and I still think she's obnoxious!"_

_Brittany giggled, "Shush, San," she kissed Santana's collarbone, "She was slushied today…"_

_Santana's brows furrowed, "What?"_

"_You know slushees?" she paused, waiting for Santana to nod, "Some of the Cheerios thought it would be funny to get a couple of the jocks to throw it at her…"_

_Santana was confused, "Why?"_

_Brittany sighed, "They said that she wasn't popular and that she's a loser…" she sniffled, "San, the Head Cheerio said if I ever hung out with her again, that I would get amounted to the bottom of the pyramid..."_

_It took Santana a couple of seconds to understand, "Demoted, Britt. And no one can tell you what to do! If you wanna hang out with that midget, you should!"_

"_But, San…"_

_Santana shook her head, and then sat up bringing Brittany with her. She made sure Brittany was looking her in the eyes before she spoke, "I've seen you dance, Britt, there is no way that you're getting kicked off the team. And if what you told me about that Sue lady is true, then there is no way she'd risk losing just to stop you from hanging out with a loser! Got it?"_

_Brittany's gaze dropped to Santana's lips, making her lick them in nervousness._

"_I love you, San…"_

_Santana blushed, "I love you, Britt-Britt. Now, what are you gonna do tomorrow at school?"_

_Brittany took a deep breath, "I'm gonna hang out with Rachel!" _

_The Cheerio then got up and said, "And you should really stop calling her a loser," then she moved a few feet back, "Do you wanna see the new routine coach taught us?"_

_Santana nodded, because hello! Blonde, leggy cheerleader wants to spin around in that ridiculously short skirt for her!_

_God help her._

* * *

Santana was sitting on her bed, biting her nails and refusing to go to sleep.

You see, Santana finally admitted to herself, to her parents and to everyone else that she was a lesbian, but now came the hard part; she had to tell Brittany.

It wasn't that she thought the blonde would be disgusted –She was bisexual!–, she just didn't know if the girl would feel uncomfortable around her…

She sighed and got under the cover, she was already half an hour late and Brittany was probably worried.

_The second Santana set foot in the train that Brittany dreamed (Don't even ask), Brittany pulled her into a hug, "Where have you been? You're like a million hours late!"_

_Santana chuckled, "It's only been thirty minutes, Britt,"_

"_Still!" Brittany dragged her to one of the seats, "Aren't trains awesome!"_

_Santana chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. I need to tell you something, Britt…"_

_Brittany crossed her legs Indian style, and then turned to look at Santana, "You have my undivided attention, SannyBear!"_

_Santana burst out laughing, "SannyBear?"_

_Giggling, Brittany nodded, "I thought you'd like it,"_

_After she stopped laughing, Santana took a deep breath, "Britt, you know how you like boys and girls?"_

_Blinking, Brittany asked, "Like them or like kissing them?"_

"_Like kissing them," Santana answered quietly, then continued after receiving a nod, "Well, I – I only like kissing girls," a pause, "I'm a lesbian,"_

_Brittany was silent for a couple of seconds then she smiled, "Okay. Awesome!"_

_Santana wasn't sure why she was even worried._

* * *

Santana and Brittany's relationship changed drastically one December night.

_Santana was sitting in this cozy little cottage waiting for Brittany to arrive. She had two cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows (extra for Brittany)._

_She smiled suddenly, sensing the blonde's presence, "Hey, Britt."_

_Brittany chuckled and moved to sit next to Santana, "Hi, San," she kissed her cheek and lingered a little, "How are you?" she asked as she reached for her drink._

_Santana leaned into Brittany, resting her head on her shoulder, "Exhausted. My parents went all Christmas-is-a-time-for-family on me and had me sit with them for four hours wrapping gifts for our entire family and baking cookies," she pouted._

_Brittany sighed but smiled, "I'd love to try anything you make…"_

_Something about her tone made Santana frown, "You okay, Britt?"_

"_Yeah…" she whispered._

_Santana pulled back to look at the blonde only to find the girl's eyes a little wet, "Brittany? Sweetie, what's wrong?"_

_Brittany shrugged, "I've known you for eleven years, San, I just…" she wiped a tear and smiled when Santana pulled her into her arms, "I just really want to be able to go to class with you, to have you come over for sleepovers and to meet my parents and meet your parents and I want you to meet Rachel even though I'm sure you'll kill her in the first five seconds, and I want to meet Quinn because she's your b-best friend," she chuckled brokenly, "I just want you to be real..." she was full-on sobbing at this point._

_Santana had to bite her lip so hard, she thought she tasted blood, because all those things Brittany mentioned? They were her exact thoughts, but she knew they'd never happen. Because Brittany wasn't real. Brittany was a figment of her imagination. Santana created Brittany because she felt lonely and now… now, she can't just erase her; she loved her too much. And that thought made Santana let out a whimper; she was in love with a dream, a ghost. Everything Brittany was saying? That was probably Santana projecting her thoughts; she wanted all those things, but was too scared to actually admit them, so she had Brittany say them. Brittany was too perfect to be real anyway._

_Santana sniffled, and pulled back slightly, "Britt," she called softly to catch the blonde's attention. She smiled when their eyes caught, "Baby, you know why that can't happen. Don't you?"_

_Brittany swallowed and nodded, "Because you're not real," she said, breaking both her heart and Santana's._

_Santana felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, "Yeah… I'm not real…"_

_Brittany stopped moving, letting the tears fall as they please. Santana thought she'd never seen anyone look so broken._

"_San," Brittany mumbled, "If you're not real, can I do something, please?"_

_Santana looked at her best friend (God, that's sad) and saw the defeat on her face, so she just nodded, "You can do anything you want,"_

_Brittany hummed, then placed her hands on Santana's cheeks and drew her closer until they felt each other's breaths, "I'm gonna kiss you," Brittany voice broke on more than one word and she let out a tiny sob before she touched her lips to Santana's. She didn't move for a long while, just feeling the pressure of the other girl's lips on hers. But after a while, she started caressing her lips. She took Santana's full bottom lip in between hers and she sucked gently. Neither girl was aware of the time and when Santana heard her mother's voice call, she started kissing Brittany harder, not wanting to leave._

_Brittany sighed after a few seconds, she gave Santana's lips one last kiss before she pulls back, "Mom's calling me…"_

_Santana wiped away all traces of tears from the beautiful blonde's cheeks, "Merry Christmas, Britt-Britt,"_

"_Merry Christmas, San,"_

Brittany opened her eyes and felt the wet patches on her pillow.

"Oh, Brittany, sweetheart, are you okay?" her mother called, worried.

Brittany sniffled, "Yeah, just a bad dream…"

* * *

After that night, both girls found their dream-dates filled with more kisses and not-so-friendly touches than appropriate between two friends. But neither cared; this was all fantasy, wasn't it?

So, Monday had Santana walking from class to class like a zombie. She was unaware of anything around her but the repeated dream of last night:

_Brittany, in all her Cheerio glory, started crawling toward Santana, who was lying on the floor in front of the big window at the penthouse she'd dreamed up. Brittany was sporting a rather filthy smile._

"_Hey, San," she called softly, "You'd let me do anything I want, right?"_

_Santana, apprehensive, nodded, "Sure, Brittany…"_

_Brittany smirked, and straddled the darker girl's hips, "So, if I, say, wanted to do something like," she rolled her hips, making Santana moan then freeze, "Would you let me?"_

_Santana couldn't form words it seemed, and Brittany giggled at the fact, "Come, on, Sanny," then she connected their lips with a hunger that left both girls breathless._

_Santana responded by cupping the blonde's breasts through her uniform and proceeding to mark the blonde as hers._

"_What's gotten into you?" Santana questioned while both girls lay tangled with each other, naked._

_Brittany shrugged, "I was having sex with Mike and all I could think of was what you tasted like," she kissed Santana's neck, where a hickey was already beginning to bruise. She moaned, "God, I love giving you hickeys…"_

_Santana climbed on top of Brittany, and then raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you then?" _

As much as the dream turned Santana on, it wasn't what had her in a zombie-like state. No, it was the fact that all those hickeys, all those scratches (boy, did Brittany love to scratch) and all those teeth marks were all visible. Like, on her body. Like, in the real world. Like, right now!

So, yeah, Santana was freaking out.

* * *

Brittany wasn't doing much better. She was still in her bathroom; she'd refused to go to school.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god…" she was pacing around her bathroom, wearing nothing at all. She'd stop every few minutes to check that the bruises were actually there, that the ache between her legs was really there. Then she'd feel dizzy and start pacing again.

How could this happen? It was all a dream. There's no way this should be happening.

Brittany checked the time on her phone. 2:30PM. Still too early to go to sleep.

She sighed. She really needed to see Santana.

* * *

Santana ran up to her bedroom after finishing dinner in record time and started getting to bed. She was all tucked in in exactly twenty minutes. She closed her eyes and prayed for sleep to consume her.

_Santana looked around, she was in the desert. Weird._

"_Brittany?" she called._

_She was unprepared for the blonde that slammed into her, sending them both tumbling to the ground._

"_Oh, San! Thank god you're here! Look!" she pulled back and took her shirt off, before realizing it wouldn't matter because they were in the dream world so, of course the bruises would all still be there._

_Brittany gave a frustrated scream. Santana took her hand and gave her a hug, "Everything was still there in the real world, wasn't it?"_

_Brittany's eyes widened, "Yes! I didn't go to school; I was too freaked out!" she was squeezing the life out of Santana's hand, "San, how could that happen? This isn't real!" she said it like she was trying to convince herself, "Isn't it?"_

_Santana nodded, "I don't know… Maybe we did it to ourselves?"_

_Brittany rolled her eyes –Santana felt proud– __"Right, San, I gave myself a hickey on my neck. Right."_

_Santana pouted, "Sorry, I'm just as perplexed as you are!"_

"_What's… I'm sorry too," she kissed Santana's cheek, "I'm just really scared,"_

"_Well, maybe…" Santana licked her lips, "Maybe we wanted it to be real so bad that our minds made it so?"_

_That wasn't what Santana wanted to say. What she wanted to say was that maybe this was real. Maybe it was fate. Maybe Brittany, the perfect, wonderful, amazingly beautiful Brittany was real. She wanted to say that maybe they should meet somewhere in the real world._

_But that couldn't happen; because if Santana went to meet Brittany and she never showed… Santana would die._

_Brittany could tell that they were getting nowhere, so she sighed, "Yeah… Maybe…" she put her shirt back on. Then she looked around and scrunched her nose –Santana found her unbearably cute– "Where are we?"_

_Santana shook her head, "No idea,"_

_Brittany laughed, "You brought us here!" she took Santana's hand and pulled her up then she started walking in an unknown direction._

"_I was kinda not thinking straight," she raised an eyebrow, "I forgot to think of a location,"_

_Brittany waved the subject off and pulled Santana closer to her, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's shoulders. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist._

_They continued to walk around aimlessly, talking about nothing in particular until it was time to get up._

* * *

Santana spent all of Chemistry, Spanish, Geometry and PE distracted. She was thinking of a certain beautiful blonde who she happened to be in love with.

The memory of a dream where Brittany had cried because she wanted to go to class with Santana was running through her mind. She was thinking that maybe she should do something special tonight, since it was her night to pick a location.

"Santana?" the girl in question looked up to meet her friend's curious gaze.

"What, Quinn?" she raised an eyebrow.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Quinn shook her head, "Nothing…"

Santana shrugged and headed to her car to drive home.

_Santana was sitting inside of a classroom in the school she'd dreamed up. She was waiting for Brittany._

_She'd decided that the blonde was right and that she did want to go to class with her. And since that couldn't happen in the real world…_

_A soft sigh echoed, "You are too sweet…"_

_Santana looked up and saw the blonde beauty, still in her Cheerios uniform standing at the door, "Do you like it?" she asked quietly._

"_I love it," Brittany walked over until she could reach over and pull the suddenly shy Santana up to kiss her, "You are too sweet," she repeated before she closed the distance between their lips._

_Santana allowed the kiss for a few seconds before she pulled back, "I want to walk you to class…" she mumbled, biting her lip and blushing._

_Brittany looked at her like she didn't know what to do with her. She didn't reply, she just nodded._

_The girls simply walked around, talking about their day and enjoying each other's company._

_Santana stopped in front of "their" lockers and took a deep breath before looking at Brittany, "Britt…" she swallowed, feeling nervous._

"_Yeah, babe?" smiling at the blush that spread through Santana's cheeks._

"_I- I really love you," she whispered._

_Brittany whimpered, "God, I love you too!"_

_They'd had many, many kisses, but this was the most special, the most tender and sweet. Neither Santana nor Brittany wanted it to end. But the shrill sounds of their alarms broke them apart._

_Brittany noticed Santana blinking back tears, and she knew this couldn't keep happening, so she asked, "San, where did you say you went to school?"_

_Santana blinked, confused, "Crawford Country Day. Why?"_

_Brittany smiled, shrugging, "No reason," she gave Santana one last kiss, "Bye, San, have a great day,"_

* * *

Brittany woke up, jumped from her bed and skipped to the bathroom – she had a mission today.

It took her all of fifteen minutes to get changed into her Cheerios uniform, eat breakfast and get in her car.

It took her another ten to figure out how to work her GPS.

It took her three hours to make it to Crawford Country Day.

* * *

Santana was having a shitty day. She woke up with tears flowing down her cheeks; tears that refused to stop, then the water refused to cooperate so she was forced to take a cold shower, then her mom had an early meeting so she had to make her own breakfast, then she found out that her car was broke for some reason which meant she had to call Quinn to come pick her up… and it only went downhill from there.

She was currently stuck in Geometry, listening to old Mrs. Woodman drone on and on about one thing or another, and Santana was seriously confused as to how this woman was still alive.

She rolled her eyes when – _finally_ – the bell ran, and all but ran out the door.

So, yeah, maybe if all of this had happened on any other day, she wouldn't be so pissed off. Maybe the fact that she's in love with a dream could quite possibly be making her way too angry. Maybe if she hadn't expressed that love to said dream, she would've been fine. Who knows any of that really? It's already said and done.

She sighed and leaned her forehead on her locker – she wanted to die.

* * *

Brittany was lost.

This school was too big, and she just realized that she had no idea where Santana's locker even was.

She stopped a little brunette who was heading in the opposite direction, "Hi! I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know a Santana Lopez?"

The brunette just shook her head and went on her way.

Brittany groaned and slumped on the wall – she was frustrated; she knew Santana was real; she just needed to find her.

"Excuse me," someone called.

Brittany slowly opened her eyes and met hazel-green ones, "Yes?" she asked the short-haired blonde in front of her.

Smiling, the girl extended her hand, "I'm Quinn."

Brittany returned the smile – just because she was a little bit angry didn't mean she had to be rude as well –, "I'm Brittany." _Wait…_ "I'm sorry; did you say your name was Quinn?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah…"

Her smile growing, Brittany felt happiness course through her, "It's nice to meet you." _Finally…_

"You too," Quinn nodded. "I heard you ask about Santana?"

"Yes. Yes! Do you know where I could find her?"

Quinn raised her eye brows at Brittany's enthusiastic respond, "As a matter of fact, I do."

* * *

Santana, after repeatedly slamming her head on her locker, straightened up and turned to head to her last class of the day.

Turning to her left, she froze.

No. It can't be.

She felt tears spring up her eyes, because has she finally lost it? There is no way Brittany Susan Pierce could be standing at the end of the hallway, freakin' smiling at her. No way in hell!

Her heart started hammering as the blonde began walking towards her; her breathing was labored; her vision hazy.

Santana couldn't stand up on her shaky legs, so she leaned on her locker just waiting – what else was she supposed to do?

"Hi…"

* * *

Brittany smiled at the frozen girl in front of her. She knew Santana well enough to know that she didn't know how to react to seeing her.

Brittany licked her lips and reached forward to take Santana's hand in her own.

"Hi…" she repeated.

Santana swallowed, "You can't… You're not… How…?"

Seeing her panic, Brittany quickly started explaining, "Santana, I always believed you were real; I never once thought you were just a dream!" she smiled, "And I was only proven right when we woke up with all those bruises and hickeys and…" she sighed, "Santana, I desperately _needed_ you to be real; so I came looking for you…"

God, she sucked at talking…

"But I thought…" Santana couldn't seem to speak full sentences.

"I know," Brittany cooed, "I did too, but I'm real," her smile widened, "And you are too!"

Santana really wanted to believe this, but how? For how many years has she been meeting this girl in her dreams? How was that even possible? How is it that–

"Stop thinking so much, San!"

She blinked at the words coming from the pink lips she really, really wanted to kiss.

"You can't be real."

She watched as a blonde brow lifted, "But I am."

She swallowed, "Prove it!"

Brittany nodded and pulled Santana by the hand until she was able to wrap her arms around her. Then she kissed her.

She kissed her with so much passion, so much hunger, and so much love that it almost burned them both.

Their dream-kisses were absolutely real; they felt as much, but this? This was beyond amazing. Neither of them could bring themselves to pull back. Neither of them wanted to.

_They were real._

A clearing of a throat interrupted them and they slowly pulled back.

Santana looked to her right to find Quinn staring amusedly at them, "Um… Hi…"

Santana ignored Quinn and turned her wide eyes to Brittany. "You're real…"

"I'm real." Brittany smiled gently. "I'm real. You're real. We're both real, San."

Santana turned to Quinn to make sure this was actually happening, and when that was confirmed, she leaned on her tiptoes and connected her lips to Brittany.

"I love you… I love you… I love you…" they both mumbled against the others lips.

They were real. They were there. And they were finally together.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I had this idea a while back and I had a really hard time executing it... I wrote everything up until the last dream in one sitting, then stopped because I got frustrated. Which is why the writing style is a little different (and worse) after the last dream!**

**I wanted to make it into a multi-chaptered, I still can, but it'd be a different story with many more dreams and a lot about their "real" lives and friends and family and such! And maybe one of them would tell someone about the other... What do you think?**

**Also, I feel like something is wrong with it :/ But I have no idea what it is (besides the crappy ending...)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this :D And if you didn't... I'm sorry :(**

**All mistakes are mine! All my fics are un-beta'd so!**

**Review telling me what you thought, liked, didn't like, stuff that I should work on and all that jazz!**

**Any prompts? Ideas? **

**P.S: I wanted to thank all the people that PM'ed me after my last fic! You guys are hilarious! Seriously xD**

**Cheers.**


End file.
